Books, Chess and Astrology
by nalacn
Summary: Hermione and Ron are all alone in the common room. Books, chess, astrology and Crookshanks contrubutes to something wonderful. One-shot.


Disclaime: I do not own anything but the plot... sigh.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room by them selves. It was about half past one on a beautiful, sunny Saturday so all the other Gryffindors (including Harry and Ginny, whom Ron feared were of snogging somewhere) were making the most of their free time outside in the sun or in the library. But not Hermione and Ron. They liked it there in the common room and were just enjoying each other's company. Hermione was, believe it or not, reading a book. Ron on the other hand was just lying outstretched on a sofa next to the armchair in which Hermione was seated. He watched her as she read. The sun was shining trough the large windows right at her. Merlin, he thought she looked pretty! Her eyes moved quickly over the pages of the book while her mouth formed the words she was reading. He couldn't believe she didn't even realise how beautiful she was! He sat up with a mischievous smile on his lips.

'Hermione?' he said.

'Hmm?' she answered, not taking her eyes from the book.

'What are you reading?' he asked, sounding very interested. She knew he wasn't.

'Why do you ask?' she said, looking up at him suspiciously.

'Just curious.' he said. She looked down to the book again, while answering him.

'It's _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_.'

She continued reading, only to be interrupted by Ron again.

'What's it about?' he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's about charms in the eighteenth century!'

'Oh, right.' Ron said. 'Is it good?' he continued. He could see Hermione getting irritated.

'I don't know! You keep interupting me!' she said, looking up at him. To aviod a fight she decided to stop there and kept on reading. Ron thought otherwise and contiued to stare at Hermione. She noticed. Oh, she hated this! And it wasn't the fact that he was watching her, it was the warm feeling she got in the pit of her stomach every time he did. Naturally, she couldn't concentrate felling like that.

'Honestly Ron, what do you want?' she called out, slamming the book shut.

'Oh, nothing. Just interested.' Ron answered, looking very innocent.

'Oh, yea?' Hermione said, looking very doubtfully at Ron. 'Since when do you care about the books I read? You never even bother _trying_ to read one yourself!'

'Um... You've got a point there.' Ron said, smiling. Hermione looked at him severe.

'Oh, stop smiling! I'm serious!' She wasn't really, he could tell. 'Why do you always try to irritate me?' she continued, trying to sound harder than she actually was.

'I dunno.' Ron said, shrugging. 'But I'm pretty good at it, aren't I?' He shoot her a loopside grin. 'I guess it's the responsibility I feel towards my talent. Hermione tried not to laugh but failed.

'Honestly...' she muttered smiling and opened her book again. Merlin! The way he got to her! She was often more annoyed at herself than him. How did he do that? Normally, she didn't care what everybody else thought or said. She was definitely not one to get affected by others. But he affected her. Complains or compliments, it didn't matter. No one else's words hurt her more, nor did other peoples compliments make her feel half as good as the ones he gave her. And how very irritated he could make her.

'What are you thinking Hermione?' Ron asked. Hermione found herself staring at the table in front of her, frowning.

'Oh.' she said, becoming aware of the situation. 'Nothing.' Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she moved her eyes to her book again. Ron watched as she kept reading. He almost laughed out loud as a thought crossed his mind. Oh, it was so stupid! Yet... he couldn't help but think how... he almost felt some kind of... jealousy towards... the _bloody book_! No, not like an Oh-I-so-want-to-be-a-bunch-of-papers kind of way. It… Was just Hermione's way of reading that got to him. The way she gave the book her whole attention and concentration. And passion. Merlin! He gave a snort of laughter at his own thoughts.

'What are _you_ thinking about?' Hermione asked, looking up at him. Ron's ears felt it was their time to get red.

'Nothing.' he answered, while trying to convince his ears that red was not the colour they needed to be at the moment. Hermione looked as if she considered going back to her book, but instead she spoke.

'Lets do something else.' she said, putting her book down to lie at the wall-to-wall carpeting on the floor. 'Fancy a game of chess?' she continued, nodding towards the chessboard on the table next to them.

'Sure.' Ron answered, thankful for the change of topic. 'Not that you have a chance of winning or anything.' he continued with a smirk.

'I'm sorry Ronald! What was that?' Hermione asked, making an offended facial expression.

'I do believe I've beaten you a couple of times!' She reached for the board.

'Whatever you say, Hermione.' Ron said, moving closer to the table.

'I have!' she exclaimed, throwing a red cushion at him. He ducked it.

'Sure you have!' he said gently, giving her the 'kind and understanding' look.

'Oh, you're unbelievable!' she laughed and then proceeded to put the pieces out on the board. Ron caught himself looking down at the book on the floor with a pleased look on his face. Who's got her attention now, huh? And_ who_ is lying on the floor? He snapped back to the chessboard as Hermione spoke.

'Are you going to make a move?' she asked.

'Huh?' How did she know?

'It's your turn Ron!' she said, pointing at the chessboard. Oh! Right! Chess!

'Prepare to lose!' he said, making his move.

They played for about an hour until Ron finally repositioned his queen, making it impossible for Hermione to move her king.

'Check. Mate.' he said with grin, while his remaining pieces danced and made victory signs.

'Ok, so you won this time, Ron.' Hermione said, looking up from the chessboard. 'That doesn't mean I'll never beat you!'

'Um... as a matter of fact I believe it does. You can't beat me Hermione.' Ron answered, looking certain.

'Whatever you say, Ron.' Hermione said, copying his earlier 'kind and understanding' expression.

'Oh, how clever of you!' Ron said ironic.

'Yes, I believe some people do intend to point that out.' Hermione answered with a scornful smile.

'That you're clever?' Ron asked, looking amused.

'Yes, obviously.' Hermione answered simply.

'Mhm. And modest too, I believe.' he replied with a smirk.

'Ha, ha, ha!' Hermione said sarcasticly. 'Funny!'

'Yes, actually loads of people seems to believe I am.' Ron answered. Hermione laughed.

'Guess they're right.'

'Well' Ron began. 'You're really clever so people seems to be telling the truth.' Hermione's cheeks turned red. A compliment. Why did he affect her so? Luckily Ron didn't notice her blush because Crookshanks had made a supple jump up into the sofa and seated himself next to Ron.

'Have you two finally dropped the racket thing?' Hermione asked, looking at the cat and then on Ron. 'He seems to like you now.'

'Really?' Ron asked looking at the cat in doubt. 'No, I think he's just sneaking around, trying to locate my weaknesses to use them against me later. Hermione laughed again and Ron looked down at the ginger cat lying beside him. Crookshanks moved his big, blue eyes from Ron to Hermione. He always seemed to try to protect her. Especially from other males, which Ron though might sometimes be because of jealousy more than anything else.

'Er... Hermione?' he said, taking his eyes from the cat to fix them on her instead.

'Yes?' she answered, smiling.

'Does Crookshanks remind you of someone?' he continued.

'Um... I don't know. Does he?' Hermione asked, looking curious.

'Nah, maybe not.' Ron answered, thinking he was of track.

'No, wait!' Hermione said, looking down at Crookshanks. 'Now that you mention it, he does remind me a bit of... er…' She looked up at Ron again. 'You.'

'Oh, I see!' Ron exclaimed, causing Hermione to look almost frightened.

'What?' she asked with a shaky voice.

'Obviously, that's why you bought him!' Ron explained with a smirk. 'I've always wondered _why_, but that's it, right?' he said with an irritating smile.

'Oh, you wish!' Hermione cried out.

'Well, if not, why did you buy him?' Ron asked, looking very pleased with himself. He really did have a talent for annoying Hermione.

'I do not have to explain to you why I bought my cat!' Hermione said loud.

'No, of course not!' Ron answered. 'Besides, we both know it's because he reminds you of me.'

'Oh, very mature Ron! It was not!'

'Was to.' he answered.

'Was _not_!' Hermione stated, throwing yet another cushion at Ron. He didn't see this one coming and it hit him right in the face before falling to the floor in front of the sofa.

'Oh, I'm the one who's immature?' he laughed.

'Definitely.' Hermione answered, still very pleased with her direct hit on Ron's mocking smile. Ron said nothing, he just looked at her like he was right and she knew it.

'Oh, come on!' she shouted and rolled her eyes.

'Maybe I just liked his personality! Simple as that. Maybe I just want a redhead with blue eyes!' she continued.

'Excuse me, what?' Ron asked, looking stunned.

'Maybe I just want a red-_haired cat_ with blue eyes!' Hermione said, blushing.

None of them said anything at first, but after a couple of minutes Ron broke the silence.

'Um, Hermione?' he tried.

'Look Ron! If it's about Crookshanks, just drop it!' she answered, looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

'Um... well, it's not.' Ron said.

'Oh.' Hermione's expression softened. 'Sorry. What is it then?'

'I need to tell you something.' Ron began.

'Sure. You can tell me anything.' she said, relieved.

'Right.' Was all Ron said. He looked down on the floor and remained silent.

'Um, Ron?' Hermione said and he looked up at her.

'What was it you wanted to tell me?' she asked.

'Right.' he said, yet again. Hermione's expression changes once again.

'Are you all right?' she asked, looking concerned.

'Yes! Yes, of course.' Ron answered. 'It's just...' he continued. He hadn't thought this trough, had he?

'It's just I...' Great! One word per minute. Brilliant. He definetly hadn't thought this through. Or actually he had, but it didn't seem to help him now, did it.

'You what?' Hermione asked, looking at him intensive. Oh, what to do? What to do? He could just simply play dead. But no, that wouldn't work, right? He could drop it and say it was nothing. Maybe she would drop it too. Brilliant.

'Nothing. Nothing.' he tried. It didn't work. She didn't drop it. _Why_ didn't she just drop it? He could just se that _brilliant_ plan of his soar out the window to its tragic death.

'Ronald! What?' Hermione asked determinate. He knew she was stubborn. He knew there'd be no turning back, but _still_ he just had to open his mouth!

'What I was going to say...' he started, trying to pull himself together. 'Was simply that... um...' he trailed of. Hermione was staring at him, waiting for his next words. He would do anything to be somewhere else right now. Even jumping of the Astrology tower seemed more appealing. Astrology! Of course.

'Er... could you help me with the Astrology essay?' he finished, taking a deep breath. He looked at Hermione, waiting for a reaction. She looked hurt. Then angry.

'That was not what you were going to say!' she said. Ron really hadn't expected that.

'Yes it was!' he said quickly.

'Ok, fine!' Hermione said angrily, standing up. 'How stupid of me to actually think that this time it wouldn't be about me helping you out with school! How dumb to think you wanted something else with me. That I was good for more.' she shouted.

'Hermione! You're _not_ dumb!' Ron said, looking desperate and standing up himself. Hermione looked at him. Ok, so maybe she didn't think he'd done anything wrong... Not really. It was just... She really thought he was about to say something else. Something she really wanted him to say. She'd actually almost been sure. And then _this_! Astrology help! She felt like she'd just been slapped in the face. How could she have been so stupid? She wasn't as angry with Ron as with herself. This worked up over some silly expectations! Damn!

'I'm sorry Hermione!' R said, with a mixture of desperate and confusion written all over his face.

'No!' Hermione said. 'You know what? I'm sorry! Stupid of me to actually thing you liked me or anything!'

'Hermione! You know I like you! Of course you must know that I think of you more than as help with homework! Bloody hell!'

'Well obviously you like me, we're best friends! Not like me, _like_ me!' she said. She figured he didn't _like_ her, but she didn't care if he figured that she however liked him more than as a friend. She was to tired if the whole thing.

Ron couldn't get what Hermione was on about. 'Not like... _like_.' Girls! Couldn't understand them, even if you wanted to! One minute you're having a nice time, and the next she's angry because I don't_ like_ her. Wait a minute… I do _like_ her. Is that what she's talking about? That's the whole reason this bloody fight started from the beginning!

'Wait Hermione!' Ron shouted as she had started to walk towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory. 'There's something I need to tell you!' he continued. Hermione stopped and turned around. She didn't expect anything. That would be _really_ stupid. Ron walked up to her.

'I want to tell you that, what I really wanted to tell you before was that I...' he started.

'Oh, come on Ron!' Hermione said and turned around to leave again.

'No! Wait!' Ron shouted, but she didn't stop. She's right! Come on! I'm a bloody Gryffindor!

'IwantedtotellyouthatIlikeyou!' he blurted out. Hermione stopped.

'Oh.' Ron said, mentally kicking himself. 'I mean, not like you... _like_ you.' Why did this have to bee so hard? He'd blown it, he knew for sure. She probably didn't even _like_ him in the first place. He closed his eyes, wishing once more that he'd kept his stupid mouth shut. Well, it couldn't get any worse. He tried again.

'I mean... I'm in love wi-' but the rest wouldn't come out. And this time it wasn't because of nerves; it wasn't physically possible, seeing as his lips had gotten occupied. Hermione had kissed him. Hermione _was_ kissing him. _Hermione_ was _kissing him_. Actually, he was kissing her too. As they broke apart Hermione was the first to speak.

'I'm sorry Ron.' She said. Ron just nodded because she continued speaking.

'I was more angry with myself than you… I felt so stupid. I mean, I thought that I just though that you liked me but…' She couldn't continue. She felt a lump in her throat and a tear made its way down her cheek.

'Hermione, I thought we agreed earlier that you're really _clever_!' Ron said, smiling. Hermione laughed.

'How come you know exactly what to say?' she asked him.

'Hah! I'm suppose to be the funny one, remember?' Ron said, looking at her with his trademark loop side grin. ' I just spent like forever to tell you… something.' Hermione laughed again and Ron proceeded to wipe away her tears. Their eyes locked. Hermione could see Ron swallow, his Adam's apple moving up and down. He spoke.

'And… um… I have _no_ idea what to say now.'

'Then don't. Just don-' Hermione began, but she really didn't have to speak either. And neither of them could, because Ron's lips had crashed down on Hermione's. And honestly, kissing, in both their opinion, bet talking pretty hard.

THE END

Thanks for reading and please review! You have no idea how happy you would make me!


End file.
